Wow, Am I The Luckiest Girl Alive
by NCISlover96
Summary: Zach and Ashley have been besy friends forever, but one summer changes everything and their friendship turns into something more
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I met him for the first time seven years ago, that's when everything changed:

*********

I ran outside to play on my Trike with my mom when I saw the big truck. It said John's Moving Company.

"Mommy, who's that, what happened to the Mr. and Mrs. Todd?"

"Well, honey, Mr. and Mrs. Todd moved to away to New Jersey because Mr. Todd got a new job"

"Oh, well then who are the new people over there?"

"They are the Johnson's; they have a son who's the same age as you, I'm sure you'll become friends"

"No way, boys have cooties, I'm not even going to talk to him"


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack please and I'll update only if you want me to. **

**ENJOY **

**P.S I know it says 7 years in the prologue but I figured that made them to young.**

**P.P.S I want to say thanks to CarmlLuv for reading and reviewing my story.**

"ZACH, HURRY UP! We're going to be late!"

It's been twelve years since Zach and I had first met. I was 5 when he moved in the neighborhood and back then I still believed that boys had cooties, but after I talked to him for the first time I realized that he was one of the coolest guys I had ever met. We became joined at the hip since then. Last year Zach's house caught on fire and it was terrible. They were able to save most of their stuff but it was still traumatic for him. I was his shoulder to lean on and since then we became even closer. Right now his family has been living at our house since theirs is under construction. It was our last week of school and then we were off for summer break. But then again if Zach didn't hurry up and get his butt down here then we were screwed.

"Calm down, I'll be down in a minute! Jeez it's the last week of school" Zach replied

"Exactly!" I shot back. He still wasn't downstairs yet so I decided to run upstairs and drag his self-conceited butt down here. (**A/N:** **Just because they are best friends doesn't mean the don't get mad at each other**) I swear he spends more time in front of the mirror than I do. I ran into his room and instantly stumbled on something he left on his floor; let's just say I'm not exactly the most….graceful person out there. After I regained my balance I looked around his room and tried to find him but he wasn't there. Suddenly a pair of warm arms encircled me and I jumped. "Zach! You scared the crap out of me." I yelled, but I couldn't help laughing. Lately I have been having these strange feelings around him whenever he touched me. I'm not saying that I am in love with him or anything but I decided just to ignore them anyway. "You know if you just waited downstairs for me we could have avoided this whole problem" Zach replied. "Well if you weren't trying to pretty yourself up in the bathroom for an hour than I wouldn't have come up here at all" I said. He chuckled into the crook of my neck and loosened his arms. I turned around and looked at him head on, I didn't see why he spent so long in the bathroom, he already looked like a Greek God. Zach had wavy brown hair that was just the right length and green eyes that you could get lost in. He had naturally tan skin. He was tall too and built, of course, Zach was the captain of the football team. I wasn't the only one who noticed how good-looking he was; some of the girls at our school spent their whole day dreaming about him and were constantly throwing daggers at me with their eyes as they saw me and Zach walking down the hallway to our classes, laughing (We had all the same classes, it was kind of weird). I don't have a crush on him; really, it's more like a warm happy feeling that builds up in my chest when I am with him. I don't exactly know how deep his feeling run for me, so right now we are nothing more than best friends. You may think that since Zach is kinda preppy he is a jerk, but he really isn't. He is one of the most caring, sweetest guys out there, even though he seems like a narcissistic jerk sometimes. I'm not exactly the kind of girl you would imagine me to be either. I'm not like a loner or a popular person, I'm in between. I hang out with everyone and they _seem_ to enjoy having me around. I'm not exactly ugly either but that doesn't mean I'm drop dead gorgeous. I'm tall, almost as tall as Zach, with wavy mahogany hair that flows down to my waist. I have hazel/golden-ish eyes that Zach loves and I've got a curvy athletic figure (so I've been told by some very perverted people in class, but also confirmed by Zach and his not perverted friends) and I have naturally tanned, olive colored skin. Zach calls me an Egyptian goddess, but he's probably just buttering me up because he wants something. I was still looking up at his face when he smirked and said "See something you like", like I said a _self-conceited jerk_. "Actually no, I'm just wondering when you were going to let go of me and get your lazy butt downstairs so we can go to school and not get in trouble for being late" I said calmly. He just looked at me and said "You're cute when you're angry". I scowled at him and he laughed and I couldn't help but joining in. Zach seems like a flirty guy, which he is, but he is also one of the most loyal guys I have ever met. He let go of me and we raced downstairs, seeing who could get to the car keys first. I won yesterday so I let him win today (actually I tripped over my feet and lost my balance for a second in which Zach ran ahead laughing). I slowed to a walk and put an annoyed expression on my face (I figured I could have a little fun with Zach). He was in the kitchen grinning like an idiot with the keys in his hands. "Looking for something?" I frowned and said "I can't believe you ran past me like that without even helping me up", let's just say I am a _really _good actor or Zach is just really gullible. His smile slowly slipped off his face while he looked at me with concern in his green eyes. "Did you get hurt?" he asked worriedly. I slowly smiled and said "Yeah, in here", while placing a hand over my heart. He smiled again and came over to stand next to me. He bent down and looked into my eyes and said "I'm _really _sorry" and gave me one of his million dollar smiles. When we were little he used this trick on me to get what he wanted, and I used to fall for it. He still does it to everyone else but it doesn't work on me anymore. I leaned in close and said "Nice try pretty boy, but it's going to take a lot more than a smile and a sorry for me to forgive you. Now come on we're gonna be late" He frowned but I knew he wasn't angry, he had that look in his eyes that said _We'll see about that._ I sighed and led him out to the car, we got in and he started driving to school.

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it or Hate it? Please review. I only need one and I'll write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Surprise

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot **

**ENJOY**

On the way to school, Zach kept throwing me these looks that got me a little worried. It was the same look he gave me when he was trying to hide something, I started wondering what he was thinking about………OH NO. TODAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! Oh crap, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday (I swear I have the memory of a goldfish, ok, maybe not that bad, but I still _forgot my birthday_)! I internally groaned as I imagined what Zach planned for me, last year he planned a surprise party with my parents and it was terrible (not that I let that show on my face), still I guess it's the thought that counts. After the party I pulled him upstairs and thanked him for the party but asked him not to do anything like that this year.

"Zach" I said timidly. "Oh your talking to me, does that mean you forgave me?" he asked slyly. "No I have not forgiven you yet and do you know if there is something going on today?" I asked hoping that I was wrong about my birthday. Zach looked at me with an innocent expression on his face and said "Nope" Hah. He could try lying to me, but I've known him too long. His eyes were twinkling with an excitement that had me wondering whether I should be scared or be excited. We drove up the schools parking lot and found a spot, we got out of the car and started walking up the schools winding pathway.

We walked down the hallways where the lockers were at and when I was supposed to turn right and Zach left, Zach walked right next to me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Oh, I needed to borrow one of your textbooks." He answered calmly. As we were about to turn the corner to my locker Zach suddenly covered my eyes, "What are doing?!" I asked (more like screamed). "Calm down, I have a surprise for you, _stop squirming._" Oh no, here it comes. Zach led me down the hallway a couple more feet and lifted his hands. "SURPRISE!!!" I opened my eyes and standing before me were my 3 best friends, Bex Baxter (Her name is actually Rebecca but she would hunt you down and kill you if you called her that, she's British and also one of the most beautiful people I have ever met), Liz Sutton(Her name is Elizabeth, but she won't kill you, she wouldn't hurt a fly, she's great with computers), and Macey McHenry( She owns more cloths than the mall but she's not the stuck up type). Standing next to them were Zach's best friends; Grant Newman (He could quite possibly be the descendent of Adonis, yes he was that hot), Jonas Reynolds (This kid could hack a computer faster than you can say Holy Crap), and Alex Smith (The next Zac Efron, I just know it).

Bex had a chocolate cupcake with a small candle on top in her hand and Grant had a bouquet of lilies in his. _This was awesome; I have some of the greatest friends in the world_, I thought as I grinned looking at them. As I walked closer to them I saw that my locker had been decorated. It was covered with wrapping paper and there were cards taped to it (**A/N: We do this at our school when it's our friends birthday) **and ribbons on the edges. "Do you forgive me now?" Zach whispered in my ear. I turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek; he chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes". I turned back around to my friends and gave them each a hug. Bex hugged me tight and said we have to go out tonight, her British accent coming through. Liz was next and when I reached for her she said "Wait, you have to blow out your candle first" I laughed as she turned me back to face Zach, who was now holding the cupcake. "Make a wish Birthday Girl" he said. I laughed again and leaned down to blow out the candle. They all started clapping and sang Happy Birthday. After they were done I turned back to Liz "Now can I give you a hug?" I asked. She giggled and pulled me in for a hug. When I reached Macey she handed me the lilies she took from Grant and gave me a hug, "Bex is right, we have to celebrate tonight" she said and then she pulled out a box and said "It's from the three of us" while gesturing to Bex and Liz. I opened the box and pulled out a silver charm bracelet with a gold **A **hanging from it. "Aw, guys you shouldn't have, but thank you and it's beautiful" I said as I leaned in for another hug. Next I turned to Alex who was holding his arms wide open, I laughed as I leaned in to give him a hug and he said "Happy Birthday, are you going to take us out tonight?" "Us?" I replied. "Yeah the girls and us guys." As he said this Bex, Liz, and Macey's smile got wider. "Sure" I replied with a knowing smile. Jonas was next; he was still blushing from the look Liz gave him when I said we would all go out tonight. "Awww, look at our Jonas, all grown up and liking girls", this time both Jonas and Liz blushed furiously while we all laughed. "Your gonna pay for that" he said slyly as he started tickling me and then pulled me in for a hug. As I let go of Jonas, Grant picked me up while he hugged me and twirled me around, I started giggling like a little girl (Grant could do that to people, not that I liked him, he belonged to Bex). He set me down and practically yelled "Happy Birthday Ash." Then he pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it and reached in to pull out a silver puppy with green rhinestone eyes that matched Zach's (I love dogs). "Zach picked it out and it's from all four of us" he said excitedly. I turned back to Zach and gave him a hug and whispered "Thank you, you're the best" in his ear. When I let go to look at him he was smirking. He reached for the charm in my hand and took my wrist gently in his hands and clasped the charm on. "It has double meaning, it's your favorite and animal and when you look into its eyes I want you to be reminded of me so you'll never forget me" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear. It was moments like these that made my heart melt when I looked at him. The first bell rand and everyone started leaving (We would meet up after school, we all live in the same neighborhood), I was turning to my own locker when I noticed that Zach was still holding my hand in his and drawing circles in my palm with his thumb. He looked up at me and gave me a smile then said "I'll meet you back here with my stuff" and went to his own locker. As he was turning the corner I said "Oh and Zach, I could never forget you" I said with a smile. Zach grinned, his green eyes twinkling, and said "I'll be back soon."

**A/N: Ashley's friends name are from the Gallagher Girls Series by Ally Carter so all the friends names except Jonas and Alex belong to Ally Carter. So how do you like this chapter, is it too corny? I know the birthday thing sounds far-fetched but I thought it was okay. This time I am asking for 5 reviews after I post this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**A/N: Sorry for the long break I was busy with school and stuff. I know the last chapter sucked because it was so sappy. This one will be better. Oh and how do you fix the word spacing problems? How about I just double space everything? **

Zach P.O.V

"ZACH, HURRY UP! We're going to be late!"

"Calm down, I'll be down in a minute! Jeez it's the last week of school"

God, she can be so impatient sometimes, it's been twelve years since I first met Ashley and she hasn't changed one bit. She's still the same stubborn, impatient, intolerant, beautiful, WOAH! I can't believe I just thought that! I had the weirdest feelings when I was around her these days and it was….puzzling. It was a happy feeling but foreign to me around her. It was like the feeling I had when I liked someone. I don't know how deep her feelings ran for me so I decided to keep my feelings to myself. I'm probably just paranoid, there was no way I could like Ash more than a friend. Last year my house caught on fire when we left on Saturday evening to go grocery shopping. It was one of the most traumatic experiences I had ever faced but I had Ash and she helped me get through it and now, my family and I were living at her house until the construction crew rebuilt ours. Since the fire Ash and I have become joined at the hip. But that doesn't mean she doesn't drive me nuts every now and then. "Exactly" she yelled back. I decided to annoy her a little more and stayed in the bathroom. I heard her run upstairs to my room; I sneaked out quietly and stood behind her. She walked into my room and tripped over something on my floor; it was really funny sometimes how well she played soccer but couldn't walk two feet without tripping. After she steadied herself she looked around my room, I decided that it was the best time to show myself. So I wrapped my arms around her and she jumped. "Zach! You scared the crap out of me." she yelled and I couldn't help but smirk. "You know if you just waited downstairs for me we could have avoided this whole problem" I replied. "Well if you weren't trying to pretty yourself up in the bathroom for an hour than I wouldn't have come up here at all" she snapped back. This time I couldn't help but chuckle into the crook of her neck. As much as I didn't want to let go of her, I loosened my arms around her and she turned around to face me. As I looked at her head on, my breath was literally knocked out of me. She could have traveled back in time and the people would have called her a goddess. She's tall, almost as tall as me, with wavy mahogany hair that flows down to her waist. She has hazel/golden-ish eyes that I love and has a curvy athletic figure (according to some very perverted people in class, but also confirmed by me and my not perverted friends) and to top it of she has naturally tanned, olive colored skin that most girls at school would kill for. I was still looking down at her face and I noticed she was studying me. I smirked and said "See something you like". "Actually no, I'm just wondering when you were going to let go of me and get your lazy butt downstairs so we can go to school and not get in trouble for being late" she said calmly. I looked at her and said "You're cute when you're angry" I said seriously. She looked at me and scoffed and I couldn't help but laughing. It was like a kitten acting like a tiger. After I finished laughing, I let go of her and we both shared a knowing smile. I ran out of my room and down the stairs with Ash right next to me, all of a sudden she tripped as we reached the bottom of the stairs and stumbled. I was going to help her but decided that she could handle it when she sent me a glare. So I ran ahead laughing to the kitchen where the car keys were sitting on the counter. I grabbed them and leaned against the island table. I put a goofy grin on my face as she walked in. "Looking for something?" I coyly asked her. She frowned at me and said "I can't believe you ran past me like that without even helping me up." My grin slowly slipped of my face as I took in her expression, she looked really upset. Oh crap, maybe I should have helped her. Why do girls have to be so confusing? I was about to help her when she sent me a glare, so it wasn't really my fault, right? Oh who am I kidding, I'm screwed. "Did you get hurt?" I asked carefully. She looked me in my eyes forcing me to look in hers. God, I could get lost in her eyes. I wouldn't mind hold her in my arms now and staring into her eyes. STOP, I snapped myself out of my thoughts and paid attention to what she was saying. She slowly smiled and said "Yeah, in here", while placing a hand over her heart. I smiled at her and knew she wasn't mad at me, but I decided to humor her. I walked over to her side and bent down to eye level with her. I almost forgot how to breathe when I looked at her head on. I regained my control and said "I'm _really _sorry" and gave her grin. This was the same trick I used on her when were younger, I think she's immune now though, but it was worth a try. She looked at me and leaned in close and said "Nice try pretty boy, but it's going to take a lot more than a smile and a sorry for me to forgive you. Now come on we're gonna be late." I frowned but let her lead out to the car.

While we were driving through the winding cul-de-sac, I was thinking about the "surprise" that was waiting for Ashley at school. I looked over at her and noticed that she was deep in thought. You know, I actually think that she forgot her birthday. I looked over at her again. "Zach" she asked me worriedly. I replied with "Oh you're talking to me, does that mean you forgave me?" "No I have not forgiven you yet and do you know if there is something going on today?" she asked. "Nope" I replied while looking at her innocently. Wow, I can't believe she actually forgot her own birthday, but then again she has been swamped with all of her homework lately. Well, she deserves a break sometimes so she is definitely going out to celebrate tonight. Hopefully she likes my surprise this year, last year I went a little overboard for her birthday with a surprise party. As we drove up to the schools parking lot, I looked over at Ashley and she looked nervous, there's a big surprise. We walked up the schools pathway and into the main forum of the school and to the hallway where the lockers are located. When we got to the spot where Ashley and I usually parted ways, I followed her to her locker instead. "Where are you going?" she asked me with a confused expression on her face. "Oh, I needed to borrow one of your textbooks." I replied with ease. Ashley and I had all the same classes; it was really cool but a little weird sometimes when all the girls sent Ash death glares when we walked to our classes together and laughing. When we were about to turn the corner to her locker, I put my hands over eyes. "What are doing?!" she screeched. "Calm down, I have a surprise for you, _stop squirming._" I instructed firmly. I felt her relax against me and I led her around the corner to where Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Alex were standing by her locker.

I gave them a wink and they got in their positions and I lifted my hands off Ashley's face. As soon as my hands came off of her face, everyone shouted **SURPRISE**. Ash did a little jump and yelped. But a grin stretched across her face. I let out a sigh of relief under my breath and leaned in next to Ashley's ear and whispered "Do you forgive me now?" She turned around and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, I chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes" She turned back around to face our friends. First she gave a Bex a hug who whispered something is Ashley's ear. When Ash turned to Liz, Bex gave me the chocolate cupcake she was holding. When Ash was going to give Liz a hug, Liz stopped her and said "Wait, you have to blow out your candle first." with her southern accent coming through. Liz turned Ashley around to face me and I could tell that Ash was happy. "Make a wish Birthday Girl" I said as she made her way back to me. She laughed and blew out her candle. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday and after they were done Ashley went back to the hugs. "Now can I give you a hug?" she asked Liz. Liz giggled and pulled Ashley in for a hug. Next was Macey who had taken the lilies that were in Grants hand and gave them to Ashley, then she handed Ashley a white box with a blue satin ribbon tied up in a bow around it. "It's from the three of us" said Macey while gesturing to Bex and Liz. Ashley opened the box and gently pulled out a silver charm bracelet with gold **A**. "Aw, guys you shouldn't have, but thank you and it's beautiful" she replied. Next she turned to Alex who looked way too eager for a hug. I was gonna have to have a talk with Alex; I can't believe how blind he is to Macey. Ashley laughed as she leaned in for her hug. "Happy Birthday, are you going to take us out tonight?" he asked hopefully. "Us?" Ashley asked. "Yeah the girls and us guys." He replied, as if it was so obvious. Bex, Liz, and Macey's smile got wider when Alex stated this. God, it was so obvious that the girls belonged with the guys. I mean Grant and Bex were like the ultimate couple(I think that was the most un-manliest thing I have ever said) and Liz and Jonas were the like the two smartest bookworms/computer geniuses I have ever met. It was like they were all matched up perfectly. Alex and Macey on the other hand were more complicated. They had this weird flirty thing going on. I don't see why they can't just get together; they were obviously made for each other. Well, back to the subject, after Ashley turned from Alex she turned to Jonas who was blushing like crazy from the look that Liz gave him. "Awww, look at our Jonas, all grown up and liking girls", Ashley took the mocking words right out of my mouth. This time Liz and Jonas blushed like crazy. I almost started laughing. After Jonas recovered from his blushing fest, he slyly smiled and said "You're gonna pay for that" and he attacked Ashley and started tickling her. I felt a brief pang of emotion in my stomach that I didn't recognize. After he tickled her he pulled her into a hug. As Jonas let go of Ashley, Grant picked her up and twirled her around. Ashley giggled (Grant and I could do that to girls, it wasn't on purpose….most of the time) as Grant put her down. He put her down and practically yelled, "Happy Birthday Ash!" I swear he was such a kid sometimes but then again I guess that's why he was my best friend. Behind his back, Grant pulled out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Ashley. Oh finally, I straightened up off the wall I was leaning on and paid attention intently as Ashley took the box in her hands. I picked out the charm when I saw it at the mall that Ashley practically dragged me to. Well, I guess we'll see if she likes it or not. She opened the box gently and took out the small silver puppy with green rhinestone eyes. I saw something flash in her eyes, it looked like…….recognition? "Zach picked it out and it's from all four of us" Grant said, he was practically jumping up and down. It looks like someone had too much sugar this morning. Ashley turned back to look at me and walked over to the wall where I was leaning before. She put her arms around my neck and turned her lips to my ear and whispered "Thank you, you're the best". It sent shivers up my spine and my hands wound themselves around her waist. She let go of me and looked up at my smirk (It's like my thing, the coy smirk). I took her hand gently in my hand and clasped the puppy dog charm onto the bracelet. "It has double meaning, it's your favorite and animal and when you look into its eyes I want you to be reminded of me so you'll never forget me" I whispered. Did I just say that? It came out before I could stop it. Thankfully no one else heard it. I looked into her eyes and after what seemed for hours, the bell rang and broke our gaze. Everyone was starting to leave knowing that we would meet up after school anyway. Ashley was about to turn to her own locker when she looked down at our hands. They were still intertwined and I was drawing random circles into her palm. I looked up at her and gave her a soft smile and said "I'll meet you back here with my stuff" and turned around to go to my own locker. As I was about to turn the corner, Ashley said, "Oh and Zach, I could never forget you". I was pretty sure my breathing stopped for a moment and I gave her grin and said "I'll be back soon."

I walked to my locker with a grin on my face. _I could never forget you. _That probably just made my day. I realized that I was at my locker when I looked up to see that Grant, Jonas, and Alex were standing by it. They were looking at me expectantly as if I knew something they didn't. "Um, what" I asked. "Oh, nothing. We were just wondering when you and Ash became an item." Alex stated matter-of-factly. "Um, did you just say item?" I asked. "Uh, dude you might want to pick up your balls because they just fell off when you said that". Everyone cracked up laughing, even Alex, but then they became serious again. "Seriously, Zach, are you two going out?" He asked again. I looked at all of them and then replied "First off, don't you think we would have told you guys if we were. And second, why would you think that?" I asked. "Well, when you put the charm on her bracelet, you didn't let go of her hand and you two were staring into each others eyes like love sick puppies" Grant said in a rush. "Plus you didn't even hear me when I cleared my throat and coughed a few times trying to get your attention, which earned me a head slap from Bex." he complained. He took a deep breath and waited for my answer. "Ok. Ashley and I are not dating" I replied a little crestfallen. Unfortunately, the guys seemed to catch that too because they all had sly smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked innocently enough, or so I thought. "Dude, don't even try to lie. We know that you two are not dating but we do know that you and Ash are so in love that we could cut the tension between you two with a knife" I opened my mouth to reject their thought but Grant held up his hand and said "Save it, we'll help you". I scowled and said "You guys are idiots" but deep down I knew that they were not stupid and they knew all about me and Ashley and that they were going to help me with whatever I needed _help_ with.

Ashley P.O.V

Zach and I walked to our first period class, Trigonometry (**A/N: Do juniors take trig?), **which is also the class I dread the most. The only reason why I can sit through Trig and not drop dead of boredom is because the girls and guys (**A/N: From now on Macey, Alex, Grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas will be referred to as the girls and guys. It takes **_**way**_** to long to type out all their names. My attention span is not that strong) **are all in the class with Zach and I. The only problem is that I only sit next to Zach and I can't sit next to the girls. Zach is to my left and to my right is Kyle. He's nice but I have always had my doubts about him. He's on the football team so he's friends with Zach. In front of me is a girl named Lizzie and behind me is the wall. Up front Grant and Bex sit next to each other with Jonas and Liz on their right and Mace and Alex on their left. We entered the classroom and took our seats. Our teacher, Ms. Montenegro, is either really stupid or really smart. I mean she could have probably made her career as a supermodel and she went into teaching high school trig. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. I mean you could fill a public pool with the amount of drool coming out of the guy's in our class's mouths. Jeez it was ridiculous (but understandable). This was also probably why half the guys in this class were failing, but I guess I can't judge because if we had a drool worthy male teacher, we would fail classes too. But let's get back to the subject of math. Today's lesson was not entirely different from yesterdays so I started zoning out. I started thinking about what we could do tonight. There was new club that opened for teens, which would be fun, I guess. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Grant was throwing Zach these looks. I turned to look and Zach and he looked irritated and I thought I saw a faint pink in his cheek. No way, Zach Johnson did not blush. I looked back at Grant and noticed that he was passing a not to Alex and one to Jonas. Jo and Alex read the note and turned back to look at Zach and I. I must have looked pretty confused that because Alex was trying really hard not to laugh. I looked at them and mouthed "What?" They shook their heads and turned back around. Well, I definitely need to find out what that was about. I turned my attention back to Ms. Montenegro and tried to understand what was written on the board. So much for raising my B in class, well you know a B's not bad so I'm pretty proud. Math's not really my strong point. I'm more of a science and LA person. Back to the issue at hand where am I taking everyone out to tonight. Ok, I guess Club 21 it is. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, oh thank god. Trig is finally over and I get to my favorite class of the day, Art.


	5. Chapter 4: The Club

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, I know you guys must probably really hate me right now and I am so sorry about that. I decided I wouldn't do an ART chapter cause I don't really like my characters at school**. **Ok so I need reviews or I won't write anymore (wow that sounded really diva-ish), so please click the little button after your done reading this chapter. **

Ashley P.O.V

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. What was I thinking, Club 21, really. I guess I owe it to the guys to take them out somewhere for what they did for me.

I sighed again and decided to get ready. I already had my dress on; it was mint green with silver stitching and was knee length and hugged me just right. I put on silver-colored hoops and a silver chunky bracelet.

I went into the bathroom to put my makeup on and as I passed the bathroom door, I saw Zach in his room. He was pacing like he was waiting for something. I decided I would talk to him when I finished getting ready. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Satisfied I looked into the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection. I looked…beautiful. I mean, I don't want to sound shallow or anything but I never thought I could look like that. My hair was in waves and my skin glowed.

I let out a little giggle and opened the bathroom door. On the other side with his hand in a fist getting ready to knock on the door was Zach.

And he looked very…attractive (that's girl speak for smoking hot). He had on a Ralph Lauren dark green shirt on with a beat up leather jacket and black pants. It was simple but it looked royal on him. The most striking features were his eyes. They seemed more piercing and powerful than they ever looked before. While lost in my own mind I hadn't noticed the Zach hadn't moved his hand from the air and he looked, well, breathless.

Zach P.O.V

What was taking Ashley so long? I'll just go check up on her. I went into her room and looked around. God, why was her room so clean! Oh well, she wasn't in her room, so she's probably in the bathroom.

I walked across the hallway to the bathroom and just as I was about to knock, she opened the door. I was getting ready to yell at her and then I stopped. My jaw fell so far that I was surprised it didn't just fall of. She looked stunning. Her hair was down in waves, the way I liked it, and her dress brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. She looked like a princess, a beautiful princess.

It was then I realized that she was looking at me too. Then she looked to the side and at me again. She smiled and said "Um, Zach, you might want to pick up your jaw before someone trips over it. And move your hand, you look like you're about to punch me" I smiled and moved my hand down, "Well you looked pretty stunned when you saw me too" I shot back. She laughed and looked at me again, "Well, how do I look?" she asked. Stunning, beautiful, HOT. I could have said any one of those but stuck with the basic "Great" because I am a moron and a chicken.

I mean I have seen plenty of girls dressed up and I did not have problem with them but with Ashley, it's different. Oh well, now is not the time for me to question everything wrong with me, today was my best friends birthday and I would be happy for her. Even if every time I looked at her I stopped breathing.

I took a deep breath and regained my composure, "Well, are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and walked out of the bathroom to come stand by my side. "Ready" she said and grabbed my hand tightly (not that I minded). I recognized it as the gesture she would make whenever she was nervous. I leant down to her ear and whispered "Calm down, it's your birthday, have fun!" I told her.

I don't know how much it helped, but she did loosen her hold on my hand. I went to my room to grab my wallet and turned back around to face her. "Race you downstairs?" I asked. "Are you crazy! In these shoes, I'm surprised I can even walk!" She exclaimed. Just then, almost to prove her point, she tripped and collided against my chest, sending us crashing down to my bed. I grasped her waist and she yelped and hugged my neck. For a couple seconds we were both quiet.

I decided to mess with her a little. "You know Ashley, you look pretty sexy in this angle" I said in a husky voice. She looked at me intently. I wasn't lying when I said I thought she looked good in that angle, but she didn't need to know that.

She leaned in close and kissed my nose. "Well, enjoy the view because this is all you get to see" she replied. I laughed and stood up. It was always the same with us. The harmless flirting, but that was it. Nothing more. I guess that's the way it was supposed to be between two best friends. I don't want to mess up what we already have with admitting that I like her, but sometimes I think that she feels the same way.

Then again Ashley was never one to express her feelings. I looked around and somehow I was in the living room, I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was already downstairs. I need to snap out of this or I'm gonna end up doing something really stupid.

I grabbed the car keys and walked out to start the car. As I turned on the ignition, it automatically turned off. Oh great, car trouble. I sighed and walked inside to tell Ashley that we were gonna have to walk.

She was standing by the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water. I walked up next to her a grabbed a glass myself. I turned to face her, "So, since tonight is such a great night, I thought that we could walk to the club. I mean, you know how much pollution cars let out when we drive them."

She looked at me and put the glassdown and turned to face me. "Something is wrong with the car, isn't it?" she said. "No, why would you think that?" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and looked at me expectantly. I sighed, "The ignition won't start." She laughed and grabbed her purse, "Let's go, oh and next time you lie, try not to look so scared."

Ha, if only she knew how well I was at pretending. We walked out the front door and down the driveway. I knew the way we were going, it wasn't that long, but we had to cross the city center which was not such a good way to go through at night. Hopefully we wouldn't attract anything…..or anyone.

Ashley

We walked out onto the sidewalk, slowly. I looked up to the sky, the night was clear and you could see all the stars. Zach was staring straight ahead, looking alert and calm at the same time. I started humming a song, a lullaby, which my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. The stars above were like the twinkling lights above my crib. Ohh, how I miss being a kid. No worries on your shoulders, playing all day and sleeping all night. I can't believe that I'm 18 now. I mean I am an adult now.

We left our neighborhood, and started heading down into the center of the city. I looked back at Zach and the tingles started in my stomach all over again. It wasn't because of my memories this time, it was something else.

Whenever I was with Zach, I felt safe, loved. He made me fell special and I love him for that. Whoa, did I just say the L-word. Wait, maybe I do like him, maybe even love him. I mean why shouldn't I; he's cares about me, he's nice, smart, handsome, and most importantly, he understands me. When I'm with him I feel like we can communicate with no words. Now when I'm with Zach I feel complete, like all the bad things in the world have disappeared. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a beat pulsing, I looked up to see that the club was straight up ahead.

The lights were bright and the music was pulsing. It looked like any other club, except for the sign that read **For students under 21 **in big, bold letters, "Ready to go in?" asked Zach. "Ready" I said firmly. We walked inside and went straight to the alcohol free bar when we saw Liz and Jonas already there. They were sitting on the stools and were leaned in close to each other whispering and Liz was giggling. Wait, Liz was giggling? Well that's a sight that you don't see everyday. We made our way closer to them when they pulled away and I heard Liz say "You think it's going to work?"

"Will what work?" I asked. Liz jumped slightly and turned to face me. She was wearing a light pink slouch dress that made her look like a fairy with her hair falling down to her shoulders while Jonas was simple yet sophisticated in a dress shirt and pants.

She was about to answer when everyone else came over to our little group. Bex looked absolutely gorgeous in a red satin wrap dress that hugged all her curves beautifully and apparently Grant thought so too because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Grant was wearing something similar to Zach except his shirt was red. He looked like a model.

Macey's dress was pale blue just like her eyes and was flowy but classy at the same time. She looked like an angel from heaven. Alex on the other hand was just wearing a sweater and jeans but he made it work.

"Ashley you look absolutely beautiful" Liz said trying to avoid the subject. "Thanks Liz and you all look great!" Alex looked at Zach and I and I saw amusement flash across his face. "It looks like you two coordinated" Zach looked over at me and looked me up and down and his eyes twinkled like he thought something was funny. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other. It was one of those moments when Zach and I could communicate with other without saying anything.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I kinda want to do something besides just watch you two lovebirds stare at each other" Alex said. Zach turned to Alex with a smirk. "Well you and Macey seemed pretty comfortable looking at each other on the dance floor. Yeah I saw you guys. Geez, Alex next time you dance with a girl, try not to hold her so tightly. What, were you afraid McHenry was going to run away or something?"

Alex and Macey blushed furiously. But then I saw something that was really shocking. Their hands were intertwined. "Hey Macey, why don't we go to the bathroom, you two want to come?" I gestured to Liz and Bex, looking, well more like glaring, into their eyes hoping that they got the message to come with us.

Bex grinned and grabbed Liz's hand and hopped of her stool. I noticed as Liz was walking past Jonas that he looked on longingly and Liz gave a small smile to reassure him that she was coming back. Well well well, it seems that our Jo-Jo is finally realizing his feelings. "Hey, what about us?" Grant yelled after us. "I'm sure you can find something to do while we are gone!" I yelled back. Right before we turned the corner, I heard him grumble something about "Girls always running off in packs to the bathroom". "Oh, he's a keeper" I said to Bex, she blushed and said turned away but I could have sworn I heard something like "Yes he is".

**So how was it? Was it great or was it like a dumpster full of diapers that were sitting out in the sun for 2 weeks. There is defiantly more Jiz and Brant and Maxey and Alex coming up. And what's gonna happen in the bathroom, ideas are welcome. Just send me a message and don't write it as a comment cause we don't want anyone to steal your ideas. So reviews are much appreciated, so just click the little button. Go on, click it.**


End file.
